


Eat your heart out

by queer_and_longing



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Daddy Patton, Dom Patton, M/M, Power bottom Patton, Sub Thomas, Trans Patton, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ddlb, top Thomas, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_and_longing/pseuds/queer_and_longing
Summary: Thomas gets rejected too many times on Grindr and seeks out the comfort of his Daddy.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Eat your heart out

Thomas popped into the mind scape, which isn't rare for him to do as rightful owner, but what was rare was the reason why. After being rejected too many times on Grindr, he finally decided to give up on it tonight. Feeling down in the dumps, he wanted to seek Patton out. You see Patton had something about him that Thomas couldn't quite put a finger on, but he was best side to seek out for comfort. Patton had these strong arms that made you feel like everything was alright as long as you never left the embrace, a very soft voice that was simply angelic, and the most calming presence.

Thomas was quite relieved when he just found Patton on the lower level of his home. Patton was probably baking or cooking dinner for the other sides, he thought as he quietly sneaked into the kitchen. He smiled to himself has Patton squeaked feeling Thomas wrapping his arms around him from behind and laying his forehead in between his neck and shoulder. Patton relaxed a second later. "Hey kiddo. Which one are you?" Patton's bubbly and upbeat voice made him snuggle closer to the side. "Thomas." He forced himself to whisper out.

Patton instantly turned off his burners and moved his pots and pans to cooler ones. He turned his body with in Thomas' grip and Thomas felt instantly better when Patton hugged him back and let his head stay nestled by his neck. "Thomas, are you ok?" His felt the side rub circles into his back, and he's not afraid to say he melted. "Just having a bad day, dad." Patton squeezed him a little bit harder before releasing it. "Wanna talk about it?" He could feel Parton began to rock them both gently from side to side. 

Thomas lifted his head and cupped Patton's cheek in his hand, "No, I just want to be close to you," he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Patton's. Patton sighed, "Kiddo, can you go lay down in my room? I promise I'll be back up after the other sides and I have dinner." Thomas frowned, but agreed nonetheless. 

~~~

Thomas ended up falling asleep in Patton's room. Maybe it was the comfort of nostalgia surrounding him, who knows. When Patton made it back into his room an hour later, desperately escaping the other five's prying questions and looks. He gasps softly as he sees Thomas curled into a fetal position clutching a long lost teddy bear.

He walks over to the bed and sits down next to Thomas, back braced against the headboard. He gently runs a hand across his cheek. Unfortunately, Thomas wakes up with a sharp breath and panic clear in his eyes. He notices Patton and crawls into his lap, legs wrapped around his hips, arms wrapped around his torso, and head laid back down on Patton's shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo. Sorry to startle you." Thomas buries further into Patton's neck, "It's ok, daddy." He knows that tone, he's heard it plenty of times from his baby boys, just not Thomas. "What's the matter beloved?" Thomas moves away from his neck to look Patton directly in the eyes. "Can I kiss you?" Patton is startled, "W-what?" "Can I kiss you, daddy?" Patton knew how much of a slippery slope this would be, but he agreed.

Thomas's hand came up to frame his face, he hesitated a second, before he was gently placing his lips on Patton's. Patton's hand sneaked from Thomas' hips to around his ear, thumb stroking his cheek the other four fingers easing Thomas closer to deepen the kiss. It started as little kisses that lasted a little bit longer with every part of their lips, eventually Thomas's tongue was being lightly sucked on by Patton each, tiny bit more with each part, until they were fully licking into each other mouths messily.

Patton smirked a tiny bit when he realized Thomas was hard and his cock was twitching against Patton's stomach with every flick of his tongue. He was really grateful when Thomas got impatient and moved Patton's hands to his ass to hold onto him while he dry humped him. That made Patton wet, his tiny cock jumping with each grind downwards of Thomas' hips. Patton let him continue for a few more minutes before he got leverage and flipped Thomas onto his back.

Patton eases his lips and body off a very needy Thomas, he was so cute but he needed answers. "Now, not that I don't like this, but what's the matter, my little Tommy?" Patton stroked Thomas' cheek awaiting an answer. Patton not forcing Thomas to stay where he was, but clear on who was in charge here. Thomas looked away from Patton, "I don't know, just feeling rejected and horny." Patton softened as he made Thomas look at him again. "And you want Daddy to take care of you, right?" He nodded, "please," he let out in a small voice.

Patton tsked as he pushed Thomas from his position and laid down on the bed, vanishing his clothes away, and spreading his legs to reveal his already hard cock and slick entrance. "Why don't you get me ready for you?" Patton's voice dropping several octaves, come out more as a command. Thomas rubbed his thighs as he lowered himself between Patton's legs, he could smell the musky scent of arousal. He tentatively licked the underside of the hard nub. Patton signed above him.

"Go ahead and take it into your mouth and use your tongue." Thomas felt it twitch as he sealed this lips around the base. He gave a few tiny sucks before he let his tongue swirl around the small member. He could feel his bulge grow harder pressed against the mattress. He lifted his leg to the side so he could press himself more fully into the mattress and relieve some pressure. He pulled his lips more tightly around Patton's member and began to bob his head up and down. Patton reached to lace his fingers into Thomas' hair.

Patton moaned a little brokenly before adding, "don't be afraid to add your fingers too. I want you to get me wet enough we don't have to worry about lube. You can just slide that big hard cock into me." Thomas ground his hips into the mattress hearing such lewd words coming from Patton's lips. He shifted a little bit so he could have the right angle to slip his fingers into Patton's slick wet heat. He heard a loud moan as he slipped two fingers into him, thrusting them up to rub against his g-spot. He could feel the fluttering of his walls matching the twitching on his member as Thomas continued to suck him off.

Thomas could tell he was getting close as he heard Patton's breath hitching a little too close together, thighs shaking, wet slick sounds coming from his fingers, and the pulsing of his cock in his mouth. Thomas fully separated himself from Patton's body and he could swear he almost heard him cuss. Thomas looked down at his very needy morality, Patton making puppy dog eyes and grabby hands. Thomas wasn't sure he knew he was doing it.

He grabbed the lube and slicked his cock up. From the slick that continues to fall out of him he knew he could probably take it no problem but he wanted to be on the safe side. "Come on baby, fuck me." Thomas looked back into Patton's lust filled eyes, he made a come here motion with his finger. Thomas crawled on top of and gave him a quick kiss, he glanced back down and guided his cock to his core. As he entered him he felt the walls grip his cock tight like his body wasn't gonna let him go. He swallowed hard and Patton's hand tangled in his hair. "Such a good boy," he gasped as Thomas bottomed out.

"Daddy," he whined as he buried his face in Patton's neck. "It's ok baby, doing so good for me, you can move when you're ready. Such a good boy making daddy feel good." Thomas whined as he moved his cock out feeling Patton's walls trying to suck him back in. He slammed back in abruptly and made Patton gasp. "Good boy," he played and tugged Thomas' hair, "keep going."

Thomas gave long powerful strokes until he found a rhythm pounding Patton so hard the only thing that filled the room was the wet sloppy squelch of his cunt and bare skin slapping together. At one point Patton dropped his daddy facade and was left whimpering and whining as he let Thomas continue to use him. 

He ended up passed out when Thomas finally came in him, long past knowing how many times he made him cum. Thomas put Patton's legs around him and turn them so they both could lay on their sides cock still inside Patton. Patton snuggled into Thomas neck as he cock warmed him, both clearly too exhausted to clean up.

Patton would wake up startled that his was still attached to Thomas at the hips. Thomas would wake up as he tried to pry himself away only to get caught. Thomas would offer to eat the cum out of his cunt and Patton would shyly accept. He secretly liked the sloppy mess he became and the mess he would leave on Thomas' face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments 🥺👉👈❤️


End file.
